<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh right, you're my heart by swiftishere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691055">oh right, you're my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere'>swiftishere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MSA One-Shots [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and lewis might be a little stupid), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Only As Serious As You Want It To Be, even i don't know how seriously i'm supposed to be taking myself here, in which Lewvithur was a thing BEFORE the Cave Incident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:39:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur killed Lewis so he could be with Vivi. This is a fact. Lewis knows this, even with his hazy memory. It's clear as clear can be. </p><p>...or, he knows that, up until he actually <em>talks</em> to Arthur. Then things start getting significantly more confusing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MSA One-Shots [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh right, you're my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://nemesis-is-my-middle-name.tumblr.com/post/638095313928896512/do-we-have-any-real-evidence-that-lewvithur-wasnt">this textpost in fic form</a>
</p><p>spits this at you because it's been too long since i've posted a thing<br/>maybe there'll be a follow up. no promises</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Lew- Lewis?" Arthur's expression is indescribable. His voice breaks, confused and lost and hurt. <em>"Why?</em> Why are you doing th-this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why? Don't give me that- <em>why.</em> Don't act like you don't <em>know!"</em> Lewis rises up into the air, fire sparking around him. "Not after you took <em>everything</em> from me! After you <em>killed me!"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wh- <em>what?"</em> Arthur steps back again, but his expression has moved away from the shock-and-horror of before and is edging towards bafflement. "You think I <em>killed</em>-? Why would I <em>do that?"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A short bark of laughter from the ghost. "Oh, I've figured all that out by now. You were <em>jealous</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of me and Vivi together. I saw the looks you gave us! Gave <em>her! </em>Always hovering on the outskirts, waiting- you wanted her attention for <em>yourself</em>, and to do that, you needed <em>me </em>out of the way. You selfish-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>More and more of the fear disappears from Arthur's face as Lewis keeps talking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lew- hey- <em>hey.</em>" The ghost is shushed, though he continues glaring. "You... you <em>do </em>remember we're <em>also</em> dating, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lewis blinks and drifts back a little, surprised but no longer angry. "Wait. What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. For, l- for like over a year."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looks down and away, thinking that over. "Were we? I don't remember- hang on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did... did you s-seriously <em>forget?"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I I guess I... are you <em>sure</em> we were-?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Yes!</em> I got you th- that- that heart locket to c-celebrate!" Arthur gestures to the beating golden anchor on his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He reflexively covers it with one hand, but then he glances down at it and his eyes widen, as memories slot into place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...no, of course, he's <em>right</em>. Vivi had laughed at how cheesy and cliche it was, right up until Arthur had presented her with a matching - though silver - one, and she'd entirely forgotten about her complaints in favor of squealing over how cute it was. And then later she'd detective'd out where he got it, and went and bought <em>him</em> one for them to give him, because it just wouldn't have felt <em>right</em> if they didn't all match. And they'd all worn them together for a week or so - but necklaces got tangled in Vivi's scarf, and Arthur just didn't like how it felt, so they eventually became date-and-special-occasion jewelry. Except Lewis kept wearing his every day. It felt nice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had been a little reminder, that he really was with the two people he loved most in the world, no matter where they were.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The final piece of memory, pure emotion, is like a stab through the heart. His eyes clear and he realizes he's on his knees, staring blankly at the open locket in front of him. The picture has changed to a new one - the <em>right</em> one - him and Vivi and <em>Arthur</em> all together, smiling at the camera, Mystery hopping up to get in frame.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't believe you- you fucking <em>forgot</em>," Arthur says, his voice becoming more clear as he talks. "And I thought <em>you</em> were the s-s-sap."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Arthur. I-" he reaches out without thinking, putting one hand on his shoulder and the other, almost reverently, tracing his cheek. "I'm so <em>sorry-</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he gets shushed again, very sternly. "Don't a- you don't need to apologize! Shit's weird, you're a ghost." The sheepish half-smile drops from his face as his eyes flick briefly over him. "You're... a..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, w-" Lewis blinks as well, pulling back. "But if you <em>weren't</em> jealous, then why-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh, Arthur, what the fuck are you doing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The third voice is new, but never unwelcome. Lewis looks over to see Vivi there, looking dumbfounded. Mystery's expression is... <em>smug</em>, somehow, as much as a dog can be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, this is- th-this is gonna be a hard s-sell," he hears Arthur say from over his shoulder.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...and then swift realized it was 4am and they had to stop writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>